To Catch A Falling Star
by Veritas1995
Summary: TASM2 AU. SPOLIER ALERT. As Gwen falls, someone catches her. Who are they?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own _Young Justice_. Or _The Amazing Spiderman_. If I did, then Gwen would still be alive. Sometimes, what works in the comics may not work on the big screen.**

* * *

**To Catch A Falling Star**

She was falling.

17-year-old Peter Parker (who, to most of New York, went by the name Spiderman) had just finished fighting the Green Goblin (who, incidentally, was his old friend Harry Osbourne) when his girlfriend Gwen Stacy had slipped from where she was- and was falling to the bottom of the clocktower in which they were. The fall would kill her, there was no question about that.

Peter dove after her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to catch her, though, so he shot a web to try and catch her. Time slowed to a crawl as Gwen watched the webbing race toward her, outrunning gravity from the pressure exerted on it from Peter's webslinger.

She watched Peter hit one of the gears in the tower, the angle at which he hit causing the young hero to fall onto another gear.

Peter was still conscious, though, and leaned over the side, expecting to see Gwen's body lying on the floor of the tower.

Instead, Gwen was standing up, alive, none the worse for wear, but dazed and confused, at the bottom.

Peter fired a web at a gear, and descended down to the ground. He took off the mask and hugged Gwen like he never wanted to let her go.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"I was falling," Gwen replied. "But some guy caught me. He was wearing all black, and had what looked like a… blue bird on his chest. He wanted me to give you this."

With that, Gwen pulled out a business card. Underneath the phone number was written:

_Call this number. You think you're the only superhero in the world? You are not alone_. _By the way, you're welcome._

Peter and Gwen looked down at the card, then at each other, confused. Who was this guy?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own _The Amazing Spiderman. _Or _Young Justice_. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

**To Catch A Falling Star- Chapter 2**

Peter collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. In more ways than one.

His fight against Electro and his old friend Harry had drained his body; nearly losing Gwen had drained his soul.

On that note, there was the mystery man in black who'd saved her life. He'd left, of all things, a business card.

Peter, too exhausted to call the number, fell asleep immediately.

* * *

May Parker had seen many things in her fifty years, but this was new.

Asleep on Peter's bed, was Spiderman. Wait, no, that wasn't right; _Peter _was asleep on his bed, in a Spiderman costume. Which looked pretty beat up.

May chuckled to herself at first. She'd known Peter was a fan, but to this extent? Well, she'd seen weirder in her occupation as an ER nurse.

Although, those webshooters looked pretty advanced. And she could see cuts in Peter's skin.

May glanced at the alarm clock, which read twelve o'clock noon, and sighed. _Best wake him up_. "Peter?" she asked quietly, hoping he'd wake up. "Time to get up."

"Five more minutes," Peter grumbled incoherently. May knew exactly what he said. She was used to Peter waking up late by now.

"Alright, young man," she said. May walked out of the room, only to come back in seconds later with an airhorn. _This will hurt you more than me_, she thought, pulling the lever.

Peter was awake in an instant, jumping onto the wall and firing a web at the airhorn, hitting it perfectly. "What the-" _OH S-!_

Peter looked at Aunt May, whose face was locked in a look that was half disbelief, half _you-are-SO-grounded_.

Peter looked down at the outfit, and sighed. "Aunt May, I can explain. Please put the airhorn away."

* * *

May was stunned speechless.

Peter had explained why he was wearing Spiderman's uniform. Peter _was _Spiderman. And he was indirectly responsible for Uncle Ben's death.

May had wanted to punish him, but Peter had already sustained enough physical and mental abuse that anything she could come up with was pretty worthless.

Although, at the same time, May was proud of her nep- no, her _son_. She'd initially seen Spiderman as nothing more than a vigilante.

Then there was the incidents with the Lizard, Electro, and Osbourne. Saving lives in the midst of taking down criminals? That didn't fit with vigilante clichés.

Wait- vigilantes. She really needed to give Peter one piece of career advice.

Peter was sitting across from her at the table, awaiting her punishment.

"I have one thing to say," May said finally, processing everything. "Stay out of Gotham."

"Okay. Why, though?"

"You've never heard of the Batmen?"

"Who?"

"Oh. A friend of mine lived in Gotham. She'd tell stories of men with bats on their chests flying around Gotham fighting criminals."

"Sounds… interesting."

"Peter," May said, grabbing his forearm with surprising strength as he got up, "I'm serious. Several people- people just like you- have gone to Gotham to help clean up its crime problem. All were chased out, and had similar stories to tell. Watch out."

"I will. Where'd you hear those stories?"

"The Internet. You should _Google _it sometime."

"Okay, Aunt May."

Peter walked out of the room. He had a few calls to make. He called up Gwen first. She was surprised to hear about May's discovery, but called back five minutes later, having cleared her work schedule.

Peter then pulled out the business card. He dialed the number, and heard the pickup on the first ring.

"_So, Peter,_" the voice asked, "_Made up your mind_?"

"Yep," Peter answered. "I'm going to Gotham. I'll meet you there."

"_What? Peter-_"

Peter had already hung up. _Next stop, Gotham._

* * *

As Peter got up the next morning, he found a note in the kitchen from Aunt May.

_Peter,_

_I wish you the best of luck in Gotham. I pray that you come back safe and sound._

_And for the love of God, don't wash your flag! _

_May_.

Peter chuckled. _She'll never let me live it down_.

* * *

Several hours later, Peter was a firm believer in the concept of Murphy's Law.

They'd arrived at the airport on time, sure, but their flight to Gotham was delayed due to mechanical issues.

So Peter treated Gwen to a nice McDonald's lunch, as that happened to be the only thing open. Which Peter didn't get. _We're in a food court_. _Why the heck is there only one restaurant open? And did it _have _to be McDonald's?_

The answer came soon enough. As Peter and Gwen ate, a young man who looked no older than Peter sat down at a table two rows down. He wore a brown leather jacket over a black shirt, together with black pants. Gwen immediately noticed how muscular the boy looked.

_Oh, Gwen, _Peter sighed mentally. _I'm freakin' Spiderman! He's a bodybuilder_.

Then, the boy's girlfriend showed up. She was a striking redhead, complete with freckles and green eyes. Now Peter was the one to be stunned, while Gwen chuckled.

More people showed. One was a black boy who wore a turtleneck. _Who wears those nowadays? And did I really say nowadays? Dang I'm getting old! _Peter thought.

A second couple walked in. A blonde Asian lady walked in with a redheaded boy who seemed to talk _way _too fast. Surprisingly, his date appeared to understand.

Peter was suddenly feeling antsy. He was glad his Spiderman costume was on underneath his clothes, and that his webshooters _somehow _didn't set off metal detectors. (He'd tested that theory; he figured it had to do with magnetism.)

And then, to put the icing on the proverbial cake, a _third _couple strode in. Both boy and girl had black hair, but the boy was dressed in fancy clothes that looked even more expensive than Harry's hand-me-downs. _That _was saying something.

Peter and Gwen looked around nonchalantly. The three couples were sitting in a perfect triangle- with Peter and Gwen dead center.

"Peter," Gwen said, looking very nervous herself. "I think we should leave."

"And why leave?" answered a voice. That did _not _belong to Peter.

"And who are you? Friends of mine?" Peter asked, "because I've never met you guys before."

"That's not _entirely _true," one of the boys responded, followed by a mischievous cackle.

"Wait," Gwen whispered. "That voice sounds familiar." She then stared directly at the nicely-dressed boy. "You were-"

"Yep. Welcome to the Team. My name is Dick Grayson. Call me Nightwing."

Peter and Gwen glanced at each other.


End file.
